Horrifying Nightmares
by delilah13407
Summary: (Therox) Nightmares are just dreams, but with Fox and Theresa, nightmares become reality.
1. Default Chapter

Author-Denise Mikula

Horrifying Nightmares (Therox)

Previews

Evil is here, and two people get mixed in its wrath. Can they get out. The dead come out to help the pair, but can they. (Therox) 

Prologue

It was dark and cold outside, and the rain was pouring down like cats and dogs. She was sitting on her bed shivering, as the cool breeze took her breath away. She was taken out of her thoughts, as a person entered in her room.

"I have some very upsetting news for you sweety." The person replied.

She soon became wary.

"What news?" She questioned.

"Your son has been killed." The person replied slowly.

"No." She screamed running out of the room, and out of the house.

"My son can't be dead." She kept telling herself, before accidently walking into a man.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"No, I am not okay." She snapped in a harsh tone.

"Look, sorry okay." He appologized.

"No, I am." She confessed.

After that they could both hear the rustling of the bushes, as if someone were in them.

"Hello, is someone there?" She asked walking forward only to be held back by the man.

"No, don't." He replied fearing whatever was in the bushes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, you don't know what is in there." He answered.

She finally gave in.

A tall figure came out of the shadows, but it was too dark to see who he or she was. The figure then, took out a shiny object, and brought it forward.

The young woman who started out sleeping peacfully woke up in a cold sweat. She was panting and breathing very heavily. She sat up in her bed. That was the worse nightmare that she had ever had. She looked out the window, and it looked very similar to the night sky in her dream, or as many would call it, a nightmare. She was feeling the same cool breeze that she had felt minutes ago in her nightmare. Like in her nightmare, her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering her room.

"I have some very upsetting news for you sweety." Eve Russell replied.

Therea Lopez-fitsjarold couldn't help, but feel unsure of something, but what? Everything that was happening seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then it came to her. The nightmare. All of this happened in that nightmare. Strange. That was the word that she would use to describe it. She then remembered the news and fear ceased her heart.

"Lil Ethan, please don't tell me that he is dead, please." She begged sobbing.

"Lil Ethan has been killed, but how did you find out?" Eve asked confused.

Theresa couldn't bring herself to answer, she knew that it would be too complicated to understand, anyway.

"No!" she screamed running out of the room, and out of the house.

"My son can't be dead." She kept telling herself, before accidently walking into a man.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"No, I am not okay, Fox." She snapped in a harsh tone.

"Look, sorry okay." Fox apologized.

"No, I am." She confessed.

After that, they could both hear the rustling of the bushes as if someone were in them.

"Hello, is someone there?" She asked walking forward only to be held back by Fox.

"No, don't." He replied fearing whatever was in the bushes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, you don't know what is in there." He answered.

She finally gave in.

A tall figure came out of the shadows, but it was too dark to see who it was.

In that instant, Theresa relived her whole nightmare. She remembered everything, and this was so much like it that she knew what was going to happen next. In a quick attempt to stop her nightmare from coming completely true, she shoved Fox and they both fell down the hill.

When they were at the bottom, they realized that what happened was unbelievable, and nobody would listen to them. Theresa told him about the nightmare she had and that is how she knew what was going to happen, and that is why she pushed him. They decided to never tell anyone what happened here, and they then went their seperate ways.

Chapter 1 spoilers-

It has been a while since either Theresa or Fox have seen each other, but something happens that brings them back to town 


	2. 1 Going Home again

~Okay, glad you liked it so far Mandi. Here is the first chapter. Hmmmmmmm, I wonder what brings them back to Harmony. I guess you will just have to read to find out. Thanks for the review.~

CHAPTER 1

It was early in the morning, and the twenty-two, year old brunette was making breakfast, for herself and her sister. She sighed as she remembered five years earlier, when life was easier, and she had her son. Now, her son was gone, and it was just her and her sister. She was walking to the living room when she heard reporter, on the television.

"We are sad to report that Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald was brutally murdered inside of her home. She was stabbed in the back, and her throat was slit." The reporter exclaimed.

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald stopped what she was doing, and now had tears running down her cheeks. Her mother was dead. The only thing that ran through her head was that her son had been killed the same way. She never did stop looking for the person who killed him, who took him away from her. Her sister heard her sobs and came to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald asked her sister.

"Mama's dead." Theresa then went on to explain what the reporter had, just moments ago. "My son was killed the same way, and I will never rest until I know who is responsible for it." Theresa sobbed.

When she thought about that day, so many things ran through her head. Her son was dead. She also remembered, the nightmare of that day and how it became reality. She thought because she hadn't had anymore nightmares that she was safe, but she was wrong. She decided that she had to go home, and bring Paloma with her, she had to be there for her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twenty-five year old, blond haired man sighed. It had been five years since the awful incident, and it was also the last time he had seen his best friend. He doesn't even know where she went. 

He turned on the television and heard what the reporter said.

"We are sad to report that Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald was brutally murdered inside of her home. She was stabbed in the back, and her throat was slit." The reporter exclaimed.

Nicholas Foxworth Crane (AKA. Fox) was brought to a day five years back. Back to the day that Theresa's son was killed, and when her nightmare came true. He hoped that she had no more nightmares like that. It was time he returned back to Harmony, to support the family, he knew that Theresa should be there any way. He decided to bring his roommate Dylan Banning.

NEXT CHAPTER

Both, Theresa and Fox return back to Harmony, with their roommates. Fox and Paloma meet, as do Theresa and Dylan, but do Fox and Theresa cross paths?

~I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was definitely fun to write. Please RR and tell me what you thought, and what you would like to see happen~ 


	3. 2 Making Friends

~Okay, well here is another chapter. Just to let some people know, that this is Therox, incase someone didn't know. And I am only thirteen years old, so there will be no love scenes. Sorry, but if my parents were to catch me, I wouldn't be alive to update my stories anymore, and we wouldn't want that now would we. Now, enough of me, and lets get on to the chapter~

CHAPTER 2

Theresa, and Paloma, were finally home, and standing outside of their old home, the one that their mother had been killed in, as well as Ethan Martin. They walked in the door, and were greeted by their brothers.

"Theresa, Paloma, It's good to see the both of you!" Luis replied pulling both his sisters in a loving embrace.

"Yeah, good to see you guys." Miguel replied joining in the hug.

"Well, you can't forget about me." Antonio replied also joining in the hug.

"It's been a long time, since I have seen any of you, but I am glad to be back." The long curly haired brunette, about an inch smaller than Theresa, replied.

"Yeah, it has." Luis said.

"Well I'm going for a walk." Paloma replied walking out of the house.

"I guess, I could use a walk too." Theresa replied going a different way than her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got out of the limo, and walked up to the home that they were going to be staying in. Fox, and Dylan, walked into the house and went to the room that they were going to share, adding an extra bed in there, of course.

"Why don't you tell your family that your back?" Dylan asked.

"No, they won't care either way, and I don't feel like getting the third degree." Fox answered.

Dylan saw the pain flash through his friends eyes, but it lasted for just a moment.

"Okay, I could use a walk." Fox said leaving his friend.

"Not such a bad idea." Dylan said going the opposite direction of his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paloma was just thinking about everything that had gone wrong in her life, when she ran into a man.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry." The stranger replied helping Paloma to her feet.

"My name is Paloma." She replied extending her hand.

"Nicholas." He replied shaking her hand.

For some reason, he didn't want to use his nickname, nor his last name, he was ashamed of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa was at the book café, when a man walked up to her.

"Hi!" He exclaimed.

"Hi!" She echoed.

"My name is Dylan Banning." He said extending his hand.

"Theresa. Lets leave it at that, you won't be able to pronounce my last name." She replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

NEXT CHAPTER

Theresa and Fox feel very uncomfortable around each other. She gasps.....................

~If I gave the rest of the preview up, I would give the whole chapter up, so lets just say, I gets a little freaky. It does get scary in that chapter, but I will let you guess why. I hope everyone enjoys that chapter. Why does Theresa gasp? Hmmmm I hope that will get someone's attention hehehe~ 


	4. 3 Feeling Scared

~Okay, well I know that I left some people hanging on the last chapter so here you go, and thanks to anyone who took the time to review on my last chapter~

CHAPTER 3

Both, Theresa and Paloma, got home late that night. They had been hanging out with their new friends. Fox and Dylan, had also gotten home late that night, but they didn't care they were used to it. Theresa, and Paloma, were not so used to it, so when it was time to get up they were extra tired.

"Tell me again, why do we have to get up so early?" Paloma whined.

Theresa groaned. "Like I have said fifty times already, we have to go to the funeral." Theresa said slowing down, when she got to the end of the sentence.

Paloma noticed her sister pale at the mention of the funeral, and she could beat herself for even bringing it up at all.

"Sorry, T." Paloma apologized using her sisters nickname.

Theresa smiled at what Paloma had called her, she hadn't heard that name in ages. "Don't worry about it." She reassured her younger sister.

Soon after, they were headed to the funeral which was to be held at the Crane Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Theresa and Paloma arrived they walked inside a place that neither of them ever thought they would see again.

Paloma had left Theresa alone so she could go pray. Theresa said that she would wait to pray, she was just too fragile at the time.

He saw her standing alone at her mother's casket, tears rolling down her cheeks freely.

"Theresa?" He asked softly, touching her shoulder.

She jumped startled, and then turned around.

"Hi." She said softly, not even above a whisper, while the tears still roamed down her cheeks.

There was a long silence that followed, one that made them both feel extremely uncomfortable.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes, and seeing all the pain they held.

He could her tense up, but she still put up a strong front.

"Well, I don't know how much more I can take. First my son, and now mama." She cried freely into his shoulder, as he held her tight.

"Shhh, Theresa, it will be okay, I promise, everything will be fine." He reassured her, still holding tightly, never wanting to let go, for fear that he would someday soon lose her, the way she was losing so many people. The problem was that things only got worse for her, not better, but he didn't know that.

Once the funeral ended, she and Paloma left, but Paloma drove, and she refused to let Theresa behind of the wheel, because of all of the stress she has been under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She screamed. She was afraid. She didn't want to let go, because then it would all be over, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could, but something was happening to her, she kept falling. She couldn't stand straight, and she was fearful. All of the blood, so much blood.

Then, she gasped. She saw it. There it was, right in front of her face, and she backed away, but she couldn't, because there was a wall there. She was trapped. She couldn't go anywhere, she was cornered. She started to turn, and run away, but she felt someone touch her shoulder, from behind. She slowly turned around, and saw him.

Instead of either of them saying anything, they looked around and saw that flames were everywhere. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Then, everything started to close in on them.

"RUN." He yelled, and grabbed her hand pulling her with him. He hung on her hand tightly afraid that if he let her go, he wouldn't be able to save her, if she couldn't run anymore.

He wouldn't let her go until he knew she was safe, and by the looks of it, that wasn't happening any time soon. They ran, and ran, never letting go of one another.

Suddenly she stopped running. She couldn't go anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she stopped.

She had tears running down her face, and she was panting, and holding her stomach. "I can't do this, it is just too hard, I'm sorry." She replied, but he wasn't about to let her give up now.

"NO, he replied, I won't let you give up. You can do this. I know you can." He replied holding her up so she did not fall, because her legs were about to give out from under her.

"Please, go, I can't do this. Not now." She practically begged.

"I won't leave you." He replied firmly. "You either come now, or we will both stay here and die."

She couldn't let him die because of her, so she gave in, and let him help her walk. She would do it on her own, but she was having serious cramps.

Out of nowhere, two gun shots were heard, and she was injured, but he was gone.

Like five years earlier, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald woke up in a cold sweat. A nightmare. She hadn't had one for five years, and suddenly another one came. She just prayed that this one didn't come true.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Does her nightmare come true, and if so, can she prevent it from coming completely true?

• Somebody is injured, who, and how?

~Okay, I personally thought that this chapter was my best one yet. Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter gets interesting, but that is as much as I am going to say. I was only able to make a pretty good sized chapter, because I didn't have a lot of homework, but the chapters will be shorter when I have a lot of homework, and a lot of chores. Just warning you. I still plan on updating at least once a day, but it depends on how busy I am, and how much time I have~ 


	5. 4 Is the Nightmare true, or not

~Okay, here is another pretty good chapter. Thanks, everyone who did take the time out to review to my other chapters, it really means a lot to me. Please RR. I hope everyone enjoys, and let me know what you think of this. I want any suggestions to make my story better, any problems that you have with the story let me know, and if you have a question, feel free to ask, I would be more than happy to answer.~

CHAPTER 4

Once Theresa had awoken up from that horrible nightmare, she found it nearly impossible to go back to sleep. She couldn't, she was too scared.

She got out of bed, got dressed, and decided to go for a walk to help calm her nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was walking not paying attention to anything, around her, she was just thinking. Then, suddenly she ended up in a place she had never seen before, well she didn't think she had ever been there, but there was something familiar about it. She was fearful as it came crashing back to her, her nightmare was going to come true, and she couldn't help it.

Then everything started passing by her, so she grabbed a wall for security, but it wasn't doing such a good job.

She screamed. She was afraid. She didn't want to let go, because then it would all be over, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could, but something was happening to her, she kept falling. She couldn't stand straight, and she was fearful. All the blood, so much blood, but where was it coming from, that was a question that did not come up in her nightmare.

Then, she gasped. She saw it. There it was, right in front of her face, and she backed away, but she couldn't, because there was a wall there. She was trapped. Then, something that she didn't see in her nightmare, there was a body, the body of...Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, but how was that possible. She had just seen her mother's body at the funeral, how was it here. She decided to just ignore it, but she didn't know that it would come up again, sooner rather than later. She got back on track, but she couldn't go anywhere, she was cornered. She started to turn, and run away, but she felt someone touch her shoulder, from behind. She slowly turned around and saw him. She saw Fox, her best friend.

Instead of either of them saying anything, they looked around and saw that flames were everywhere. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Then, everything started to close in on them.

"RUN." He yelled, and pulled her hand pulling her with him. He hung on to her tightly, afraid that if he let her go, he wouldn't be able to save her, if she couldn't run anymore.

He wouldn't let her go until he knew she was safe, and by the looks of it, that wasn't happening any time soon. They ran, and ran, never letting go of one another.

Suddenly, she stopped running. She couldn't go anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she stopped.

She had tears running down her face, and she was panting, and holding her stomach. "I can't do this, it is just too hard, I'm sorry." She replied, but he wasn't about to let her give up now.

"No." He replied. "I won't let you give up. You can do this. I know you can." He replied holding her up, so she did not fall, because her legs were about to give out from under her.

"Please, go, I can't do this. not now." She practically begged.

"I won't leave you." He replied firmly. "You either come now, or we both stay here and die."

She wouldn't let him die because of her, so she gave in, and let him help her walk. She would do it on her own, but she was having serious cramps.

She knew what was going to happen next, but it would change if she had anything to say about it.

Out of nowhere, two gunshots were heard, but she pushed him. Did she push him too late, did she not do it soon enough?

They both lay there, motionless. Then, one stirred, and opened their eyes, with a serious headache. The person then saw the other surrounded by blood.

"OH MY GOD."

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Somebody is rushed to the emergency room, but is it too late to help them?

• Something strange is happening, but what is it?

~Okay, well don't you all just love cliff hangers, because I do. I hope many people are enjoying this. Please review, and tell me what you though. Who do you think was hurt? Hmm. Hehehe.~


	6. 5 OH MY GOD

~Okay, anybody who has reviewed thanks a lot, really. Well here is the next chapter, and I can already tell that it is going to be fun to write. Enjoy.~

CHAPTER 5

Out of nowhere, two gunshots were heard, but she pushed him. Did she push him too late, did she not do it soon enough.

They both lay there, motionless. Then, one stirred, and opened their eyes, with a serious headache. The person then saw the other surrounded by blood.

"OH MY GOD."

The person looked on at their best friend, but couldn't believe it has come to this.

"NO, OH GOD, THERESA, PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE." Fox cried.

She was losing so much blood, and he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was just too much. He took out his cell phone, and called 911. She had to be okay, because he seriously didn't know what he would do without his best friend there. Nobody else would have done for him what she just did. Nobody else would risk losing their life, to save Fox, the playboy.

He shook her, he did everything he could think of, to make her wake up, but nothing seemed to work. She wouldn't wake up. She was limp, and she was so pale and lifeless. If he weren't just with her, he would never believe that it was Theresa.

"THERESA, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T DIE NOW." He begged her. The ambulance arrived not long after, but it seemed like forever to Fox.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They rushed her to the emergency room, with Fox close behind them. Eve had said that she was barely alive, but Fox wasn't about to give up hope now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paloma woke up, and saw that it was three in the morning, but she decided to check on Theresa. She started to panic when she didn't see Theresa in her room, until the phone rang, and Eve explained everything to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later all of Theresa's family were at the hospital waiting for news on her condition.

"Eve, is my sister going to be okay?" Paloma asked when Eve came out.

"Well, she is in critical condition, and I am not sure that she is going to make it the night." Eve explained sadly.

Everybody was now crying. This was the hardest thing that most of them had to take on.

Five minutes later, something strange happened, the lights flickered on and off, and they continued in a rhythm. Some believe that it was forces from beyond the grave trying to give a warning, and some don't think anything of it.

NEXT CHAPTER

• Theresa's condition changes, but is it good, or bad?

• Find out what the strange things mean.

• A dream becomes deadly, but is it possible to be killed in your dreams?

FUTURE PREVIEWS-look for a life to be taken, and a serial killer from horror movies, to come, but who is it?

~Okay, I am just trying to make this more interesting, and trust me, nobody has heard the half of this story before. Hope you all enjoy, and please review. I really appreciate it.~


	7. 6 From Nightmare to Reality

~Here is another chapter, and thanks to anyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Please RR. Here goes another chapter. One more thing, I am not putting what the strange things mean in this chapter, because I am going to have it brought up later in the story, it will add a little suspense, so I can't give it all away now.~

CHAPTER 6

It had been hours since everybody had last heard about Theresa's condition, and they don't know what is going on with her now. They tried waiting patiently, but it never works.

Eve finally came out, but they weren't sure what her face expression meant.

"Well?" Fox asked impatiently.

Eve put a smile on her face, and it somewhat comforted everyone. "Her condition has improved some. I think she is going to be okay." She replied happily.

They all gave a sigh of relief, just glad to hear what they did.

"Thank god." Fox replied, silently thanking the lord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was walking down the street, when a freaky looking face appeared. She turned around, but he was on the other side now, and when she turned the other way, he appeared there too. Was this all a dream, or was something nearly impossible really happening.

She screamed and started running, but the scary faced stranger was not very far from the young woman.

His faced looked burnt, and he looked like a monster of some sort. He had knives at the end of his finger-tips.

He caught up to the young woman and grabbed her by her shirt. She was struggling, and she tried to pull away, but he was so much stronger than her, so she had no luck.

He cut her wrist, and now she was bleeding deeply from it. He also cut her arm, so now all of the blood was coming out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in the waiting room, when they heard a flat-line, and immediately ran to Theresa's room.

They were right, she was flat-lining. They all looked in horror at what they saw. Her wrist, and her arm had blood running down, like a waterfall.

They couldn't figure out where the blood had come from, but they knew they had to stop it, and they had to save Theresa.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Can they help Theresa, or is it too late this time?

• Can they stop the bleeding, before that kills her?

• Paloma finds something strange, what is it?

~Okay, please review. What does everyone think of the story so far? Tell me whether you like it or hate it, good and bad reviews are appreciated.~

  



	8. 7 The sudden change in condition

~Thanks everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I know I said Paloma finds something strange in this chapter, but I have decided to change it to the next chapter, hope there was no confusion. Here is another one. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far, but a lot more to come.~ 

CHAPTER 7

"I don't understand. What happened? She was getting better." Paloma replied teary-eyed.

"I don't know, but I need you all to step outside the room so I can work on her." Eve said trying to revise Theresa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa's family and friends were in the waiting room waiting to see how she was, once more. Nobody wanted to talk, they just wanted to know that Theresa was okay, but they didn't even know that.

"Why is this happening?" Paloma asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know sis, but don't worry, Theresa will pull through." Luis reassured his baby sister.

Eve soon walked out of Theresa's room.

"How is she Eve?" Paloma asked.

"Well, we did revive her, but it was a close call. The problem is that we can't seem to stop the bleeding, and if it doesn't stop soon, she will die of massive blood loss." Eve explained.

"NO, YOU CANNOT LET MY SISTER DIE." Paloma screamed.

Eve decided the best thing to do right now, is to just try to calm Paloma down.

"Paloma, sweety, I know that this is hurting right now, and it is me too, but please screaming is not going to help your sister." Eve replied cautiously.

"I have to go for a walk to clear my mind." Paloma replied leaving.

Fox just stood back stunned, after everything that he had heard. Theresa could die, and it was because she pushed him out of the way. What was he going to do if he lost her? He didn't know, and nobody did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD!" Paloma exclaimed looking in front of her.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• What does Paloma see?

• Does Theresa live, or was the loss of blood too much for her to handle.?

• Fox does something that no Crane would ever think about doing, what is it?

~Please review, and sorry the chapter was soooo short, I need to get down to the point, for the upcoming chapters. It will get more exciting.~


	9. 8 A Prayer

~Okay, here is another chapter, and I know the last chapter was short, so I apologize for that. Please RR and tell me what you think.~

CHAPTER 8

"OH MY GOD!" Paloma exclaimed looking in front of her.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it just wasn't possible. She kept saying that, but in the end, she felt that she was mostly trying to convince herself.

"How could this be, I was just at the funeral, this isn't possible." She replied, still not convincing enough.

She took a step back, and ran back to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luis looked up when he saw Paloma running in.

Paloma decided to save what she saw until she knew how her sister was doing.

"How's Theresa?" She questioned.

"Not good, but why did you just run in here like that?" He asked her.

"I saw something that is nearly impossible." She explained.

"What did you see?" He questioned.

"I saw mama's body, on the ground." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, we were just at her funeral, and her body was there." He said, but she already knew that bit of information.

"I know, but I also know what I saw, and I saw mama." She said a little frustrated.

"Why don't we talk about this later." He said dismissing himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve was in Theresa cubicle trying to control the major blood loss, but it was just so hard.

"Eve, please save her, don't let her die." Fox said as he walked over to hold Theresa's hand.

Eve looked up from Theresa's last test results, and looked at Fox who immediately caught onto the teary-eyes she had.

"What's wrong, she is okay, isn't she?" He asked scared for his best friend's life.

"I don't think so, she just seems so weak, and where did all of this blood come from?" She questioned to herself.

Fox, who also had tears pouring down his face kissed Theresa's forehead and walked out of the cubicle without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox found himself entering the church. He knew what he had to do. He had to put his reputation on the line for his best friend.

"Please god, I know that this is an unusual place to find a Crane, but since I met Theresa I realized I had a heart. I know, you don't have to do anything for me, but please don't take her away, she didn't do anything wrong. This all my fault, so please don't punish her for what should have been me. Please, just let her live, please." He pleaded with whatever forces were above him.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Somebody flat-lines, is it Theresa?

• Does Fox's prayer make a difference?

• Somebody's life is in grave danger, who's?

~Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review.~


	10. 9 Arguing with Family

~Okay, here goes another chapter, and it is supposed to get interesting, so please keep reading. Thanks to anyone who reviewed to my last chapter, and please RR. Thanks.~

CHAPTER 9

Once Fox was done in the church, he went back to the hospital to see how Theresa was doing.

"Eve, how is she?" He asked walking up to the doctor.

"Yes there was a change, but it wasn't a good one." She explained.

"Please, just tell me that she is going to be okay." He pleaded.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean that she isn't going to be okay, it just means that we don't know, yet."

"She has to be okay, she just has to be."

"I know, I know."

They both went in the waiting room, where friends and family await them, but there were also enemies there, for god only knows what reason.

"So is Taccosita dead yet?" Rebecca asked, noticing the malice in Fox's eyes.

"NO, SHE IS NOT, BUT DON'T GO GETTING ALL UPSET, WE CAN STILL ATTEND A FUNERAL VERY SHORTLY." Paloma yelled, in a warning tone.

"Paloma, how is she?" A young woman asked, walking up to the young brunette.

"Vicki, glad you could make it. She isn't doing so well, but hopefully that will all change." Paloma exclaimed to the young blond haired woman.

"I hope to god she makes it." Victoria Crane stated.

"Is Anna going to come?" Paloma asked.

"Anna is very shaken up right now, so I really don't know." Victoria replied speaking of her younger sister, Anna Crane.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" A stunned Ivy asked.

"Gee, mother, it is so good to see you too." Victoria replied sarcastically.

"Vicki, nobody wants you here, so just go back to wherever the hell you came from." Ethan jumped in the conversation.

"Ethan, go to hell, and it's only Vicki to people who care about me, it's Victoria to people like you and mother." Victoria replied angrily.

"Victoria, how dare you speak to your brother that way." Ivy fumed.

"Nobody asked you." Victoria argued.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady." Ivy replied angrily.

"Why not, isn't it all the truth?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, don't speak to mother that way." Ethan stepped in once again.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT. WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS." Paloma yelled at Ethan and Ivy.

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked quite irritated.

"You heard me, now I'm not so sure you can comprehend what I am saying, but you did hear me." Paloma replied, controlling her anger.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as a loud beeping was heard throughout the room. They ran to Theresa's cubicle.

Once they arrived at Theresa's cubicle, it was obvious that is where the beeping was coming from. Theresa was flat-lining, and Eve wasn't having much luck reviving her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't know where she was. She felt scared and frightened.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked cautiously.

"Come here my child." She heard someone say, quietly.

"Who's there?" She asked fearfully.

"Theresa, there is nothing to fear." The angel claimed.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Theresa questioned.

"My name is Kathryn, and you are in a place between Earth, Heaven, and Hell." The angel answered.

"So, I am not dead yet?" Theresa questioned.

"No, not yet, but you never know what will happen." Kathryn explained. "You know, Fox Crane, has ruined his reputation, for you." Kathryn said.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked confused.

Kathryn showed Fox at the church, and he was praying.

"Oh my god, I have to go back, but how?" Theresa questioned looking Kathryn in the eyes.

"You have to fight, use all of your strength, and you can go back." Kathryn explained before disappearing.

"WAIT!" Theresa yelled, but she was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She decided to go for a walk to clear her head, but Anna Crane didn't realize that anyone was near her.

She walked outside, letting her shoulder-length blond hair flow in the wind.

She didn't understand, one of her best friends was in the hospital, fighting for her life, and Anna couldn't do anything to help her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T STILL CARE FOR HER, ANNA!" A voice rung out.

Anna turned around to face the owner of the voice, and suddenly felt fear.

"What are you talking about, Grandfather?" She asked shakily.

"Anna, don't question me. I know that you and your sister Vicki, are here for Theresa, but you shouldn't be." Alistair replied laughing. "Come boys." He demanded, and two tall men came up behind Anna, and Grabbed her by the arms.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Does Eve revive Theresa?

• Theresa knows something is going on, and she tries to come back.

• What will Alistair do to Anna?

~Hope you all enjoy, please review.~ 

  



	11. 10 Finally conscious

~Okay, here is yet another chapter, and I really hope it's enjoyable. You know the drill, RR. Thanks to anyone who did so on my other chapters.~

CHAPTER 10

Eve was still trying to revive Theresa, but she was having some trouble, she just didn't know what else to do.

She kept trying, she didn't want to give up, but what was she to do. Theresa had lost so much blood, and now she could be losing her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sister has to be okay, she just has to be." Paloma replied teary-eyed.

"Don't worry, she's a fighter, she'll pull through." Victoria reassured her.

"Yeah, maybe your right, I hope you are." Paloma said absent minded.

Eve soon walked out of Theresa's cubicle.

"How is my sister?" Paloma asked rushing over to the doctor.

"Well, we did manage to revive her, but she is still so weak. Just, don't think that this means she will be alright, because it doesn't." Eve reminded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa smiled as Eve told everyone the news.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will fight." Theresa said quietly, but then something suddenly came over her, and she didn't know what.

"Something is wrong. Anna, I have to help Anna." She replied, nearly hysterical. "Something is wrong with Anna." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of Theresa's family and friends were in her room, when her head suddenly jolted up, and her eyes opened.

"Theresa, oh my god!" Eve exclaimed truly amazed.

Theresa looked weak, and she looked barely alive, but she knew she had to do something.

"Anna, she is in danger, you have to help Anna." She replied weakly, gaining the attention of Fox, and Victoria.

"What kind of danger?" Victoria asked already afraid for her sister.

"I have to find her, only I can help her." Theresa replied getting out of bed, refusing to listen to anyone who disapproved of this.

"Theresa, I don't think so." Eve said, but Theresa wasn't going to listen, and she could already see that.

"I don't care what you say, I can help her." Theresa replied walking out of the room, with many people following closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandfather, what do you think your doing?" She asked fearfully.

"Don't worry about that, you should have never cared for that Lopez-Fitzgerald girl." He replied angrily.

They dragged her inside her house and locked the door.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Theresa, and a few other people arrive where Anna is, can they help her?

• Alistair holds a gun on Anna, does he use it?

• Somebody is shot, who?

~Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't have much to write for it. Please review. Thanks.~ 


	12. 11 Fears of being Shot

~Here is another chapter, and thanks to anyone who reviewed to my other chapters. Hope every enjoys, RR. By the way, I am going away with my friends for a day or two, so I won't be able to update then, but I will before I leave, and as soon as I get back.~

CHAPTER 11

Theresa, Eve, Fox, Victoria, Luis, Paloma, and a few other people were in the car riding to where Anna and Victoria lives.

"Theresa, please tell me what is wrong with my sister?" Victoria pleaded with the brunette.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have." Theresa explained.

"Do you think you could be mistaken?" Victoria asked.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." Theresa said.

Victoria was getting more nervous by each passing second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandfather, why are you doing this?" Anna asked her grandfather, who did not seem to be listening to her.

"Because I can" was the reply she got from him.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she was not going to let that happen, no matter what.

Anna's eyes went wide with disbelief, and fear, as Alistair pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"W What's that for?" She stuttered.

"For you my dear." He stated, just as the door opened and in walked Theresa, who stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the gun.

"Alistair, what's going on here?" She asked shakily, as everyone else from the car joined her in the house.

"Well, it is nice to see all of you here, and what does it look like I am doing." He replied laughing.

Anna, who had just recovered from the shock of seeing the gun, spoke up. "Grandfather, what do you want?"

"To be honest, I really have everything I want, so I am just having some fun." He replied with a bitter laugh.

He held the gun up, and pointed it at someone, he pointed it at Theresa.

"You shouldn't have come here, and because you have, you must pay the ultimate price." Alistair replied as the gun went off, and there lay the body of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who was once again shot.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Theresa manages to stop Alistair from destruction, how?

• Theresa is once again rushed to the ER, can they save her this time?

• Anna and Victoria go to Fox, and give him advice on love, what do they say?

~Thanks for reading, please review.~ 


	13. 12 Having more lives than a cat

~Okay, I know, it has been a while since I have updated, but I have been super busy, so here is the next chapter, and please review. Oh, and by the way, I have decided that it would be best to forget the spoiler that said Theresa is rushed to the ER, cause I have decided not to add that here, I have better plans for this chapter, hope you all enjoy~

CHAPTER 12

"You shouldn't have come here, and because you have, you must pay the ultimate price." Alistair replied as the gun went off, and there lay the body of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who was once again shot.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna screamed.

Victoria ran to her sister's side, and then looked back down at Theresa, who was unconscious.

Fox bent down to make sure she was okay, he was about to lose his mind. 

"Is she okay?" Luis asked, looking down at his sister.

"I have a pulse, but it's weak." Fox explained.

Eve went over with her medical bag, and put a breathing mask on Theresa.

"Eve, you have to save her." Fox said frantically.

Alistair then stepped closer to Fox, and pointed the gun at him.

"What are you doing grandfather?" Fox asked, more concerned for Theresa, then himself.

"I don't want you, or your sisters to have anything to do with Taccosita, and even though she will probably die, you already associated with her, so your sisters and yourself must die." He said pointing the gun directly at Fox, and his sisters who were standing next to him.

Just when Alistair was about to pull the trigger, the gun went flying in the air. It had been kicked out of his hand, but by who.

"Theresa, what did you do that for?" He asked angrily. "And shouldn't you be dead?" He then asked, going to pick up the gun.

"Not so fast Alistair." Theresa said holding him back. "First of all, you never shot me, it missed because I was quicker and ducked, and the blood was from me falling to the floor, as you may see, it is quite hard. I just decided to play dead, and see what you would do." Theresa explained smiling.

"What about what Eve said, and Fox said your pulse was weak?" Alistair pointed out.

"It was, but that is a different story, so forget about it, the important thing is that I am alive." Theresa said.

Alistair was inwardly cursing. *This girl has more lives than a cat* he thought angrily.

Victoria walked over and picked up the gun, which she quickly held up to her grandfather's head.

"Time to say good-bye!" She exclaimed pulling the trigger, sending her grandfather to the floor with a bang. "You had that one coming." She said, holding onto the gun.

"Vicki?" Theresa questioned astonished.

"He had that coming." She said, putting her head down some.

"Okay, well please give me the gun." Theresa said extending her hand.

Vicki shook her head "no" and tightened her grasp on the small weapon.

"Vicki, give me the gun, NOW." Theresa said sternly.

Vicki finally gave in, and handed the weapon over to the brunette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three hours later-the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox!" Victoria and Anna exclaimed seeing their older brother.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" He asked, softly.

"We'll live, it's not like we actually ever got along with grandfather anyway." Anna answered.

"We wanted to talk to you." Victoria said.

"About what?" Fox asked.

"Love." They both answered together.

Fox looked shock, but quickly replaced it with a look of confusion.

"What about love?"

"Are you in love?" Anna asked.

"Of course not." He answered surprised.

"I think you are." Vicki said.

"With who?"

"THERESA!" They both exclaimed.

"What?" He questioned.

They both giggled and walked away, hoping that he would think about what they just said.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Fox thinks about what his sisters said to him.

• A swim turns deadly.

~Okay, hope you all enjoy, and please review~ 


	14. 13 A deadly swim

~Okay, thanks for any reviews, and keep them coming~

CHAPTER 13

Fox stared out into space, thinking. Thinking about what his sisters had said not too long ago. Was it possible, was Nicholas Foxworth Crane in love with none other than Theresa 

Lopez-Fitzgerald. No, of course it wasn't possible, he couldn't be in love, he was still the same person as he was many years ago. The player.

Theresa couldn't have changed, could she have.

"Could I be in love with Theresa?" He asked himself.

"Yes, you could," he heard from behind.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" He asked, forgetting his previous thoughts for the moment.

"You looked lonely, but you weren't, you had your thoughts with you." She stated smiling brightly.

"I know that smile, and it's never a good one." Fox said with a small chuckle, as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on Foxworth, why don't you just admit it, you love Theresa." She replied, teasingly.

"You must have heard wrong." He said denying her accusations.

"Nope, I have better hearing than a dog." She joked.

"Uh huh, that's right, you suddenly know how much dogs can hear." Fox said, smirking down at his little sister.

"Have you forgotten, I am one." She said, not letting her brother win.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Anna, not mother." He said, making her laugh.

"I for one like dogs, so don't go insulting them, they didn't do anything to you." 

"Sorry, I didn't realize how insulting that was, until I said it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She went to the swimming pool. It was a nice warm night, and she needed to cool off a little bit. Once she was in the water, she had to wait a while to adjust to the cool water, but soon after, she was enjoying herself.

"Hey," she heard a voice call from behind.

"Hey yourself." She said once she saw who it was, who was joining her in the water.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" He asked, swimming beside her.

"I needed to get away, to just relax, and not have any worries." She said, but she didn't realize that she just jinxed herself.

Out of nowhere, she saw it. A funnel in the middle of the pool, and he was holding her towards the edge, so she wouldn't get caught up in it.

They tried to get out of the water, but it was impossible, they was trapped.

She was getting tired, and her arms and legs were hurting. She couldn't feel the bottom, because there was none, but how is that possible, and how far did this pool go down. The funnel, it surrounded her, and she found herself in the middle of it. She heard him yelling for her to swim out of it, but she was too weak, and she was being pulled further and further down. He grabbed her hand, but it was slippery, and she was slipping away. He couldn't pull her, but he was not about to let go of her, not without a fight.

"HOLD ON." He yelled to her, but she couldn't.

She was drowning, and she couldn't hang on, she was too weak. She accidently let go of his hand, and slipped, she slipped away forever. The pool was back to normal, but the young woman was gone, and she was never coming back. 

"NO." The you man screamed, crying. 

He was frantically searching for her, but she was gone, and nothing was ever going to bring her back. Nothing.

NEXT CHAPTER:

• Someone is startled as a realization is dawned on them.

• Fox and Theresa have a heart to heart.

• A death is near, but can they get out of it, or is it too late?

~Hope you all enjoy, and please review~


	15. 14 Slipping away

OMG.....it has been months since I last updated. Sry, to people who take the time reading my stories. I have final exams I have to study for, so I needed an excuse to prolong it, LOL. Please R/R

CHAPTER 14

Fox walked along the streets of Harmony, Maine. He was deep in thought. Thoughts about what his sister had said not too long ago. Could it be true? Could she be right?

Deep down, he knew the answer. She was right. He hated to admit it, but.....she was right. He knew that he was in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He just had to admit it to himself, then everything would work out like it's supposed to.

"Hey.....you look like you're in another world." He turned around, glad to see the person behind him.

"Just thinking!" He replied.

"About.........."

"About what we talked about.....about what you said."

Anna Crane smiled victoriously.

"Really, do you realize that you love Theresa yet?"

"Yeah.....I do!"

"Good, it's about time! I thought I was gonna have to go after you with a baseball bat!" Anna laughed.

"First off.....I'm not Theresa, and you're not Gwen!" He laughed with her.

"So.....what did you do with your life when you and Theresa split for that while?"

"Trust me.....I was miserable."

"Good!"

"You're not supposed to wish your brother is miserable!"

"Sure.....why not?"

"Because.....you're just not!"

"Right!"

"Look, as much as I love to talk to you, I really have to be going."

"Sure, talk to you later."

"Yeah."

She was afraid. She was afraid to go to sleep. What if she had another nightmare? What if it came true? She couldn't deal with that right now.

"Theresa?" Fox questioned from the doorway.

"Fox.....hey!"

"Hey, you look tired.....why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm afraid.....I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare, and it will come true." She cried.

He felt a pang in his heart at the pain that reflected in her eyes. She was suffering, and he couldn't make it go away.

"Everything's going to be alright!" He held her in his arms protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you!"

"But.....what if you can't control it? Then what?"

"Look, I said I won't let anything happen to you, and I meant it!"

"Thank you.....for everything you have done to help me!"

"I was glad to help!"

And he was. He was glad to help her, and he was glad that she allowed him to help her.

"Look, thanks for being here, but I think I'm gonna take a walk.

"Sure!"

She went to the swimming pool. It was a nice, warm night, and she needed to cool off a bit. Once she was in the water, she had to wait a while to adjust to the cool water, but soon after, she was enjoying herself.

"Hey!" Theresa heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey yourself!" She said once she saw who it was, who was joining her in the water.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" Fox asked, swimming beside her.

"I needed to get away, to just relax, and not have any worries!" She said, but she didn't realize that she just jinxed herself.

Out of nowhere, she saw it. A funnel in the middle of the pool, and Fox was holding her toward the edge, so she wouldn't get caught up in it.

They tried to get out of the water, but it was impossible.....they were trapped.

She was getting tired, and her arms and legs were hurting. She couldn't feel the bottom, because there was none, but how is that possible, and how far did this pool go down? The funnel, it surrounded her, and she found herself in the middle of it. She heard him yelling for her to swim out of it, but she was too weak, and she was being pulled further and further down. He grabbed her hand, but it was slippery, and she was slipping away. He couldn't pull her, but he was not about to let go of her, not without a fight.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled to her, but she couldn't.

She was drowning, and she couldn't hang on, she was too weak. She accidently let go of his hand, and slipped, she slipped away forever. The pool was back to normal, but the young woman was gone, and she was never coming back.

"NO!" The young man yelled, crying.

He was frantically searching for her, but she was gone, and nothing was ever going to bring her back. Nothing.

No previews this time. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, cause it took me a while to write. I won't be able to get another chapter up anytime soon, so I hope this holds you all over. Please review, because I don't know if I want to keep this story going. I might discontinue it, but I don't know


End file.
